Azra's Staffs
Azra's Staffs is a quest in in which the Dragonborn is asked by Neloth to recover a staff belonging to Azra Nightwielder. Background Neloth has asked me to retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. Objectives #Get the staff #Talk to Neloth Walkthrough The quest can be started by speaking to Neloth and asking if he needs help with his research: Can I help with your research? "Perhaps later. For now I have a slightly more personal request. You see, I'm a collector. Of staffs. Magical staffs. In particular, those made by Azra Nightwielder. Through some divinations, I believe I've located one. If you retrieve it, I'll give you a staff of my own making. Nightwielder's creations don't really hold up in comparison to what can be made today, but they have a sentimental value for me. You understand." He can also be questioned further about Azra Nightwielder: Who was Azra Nightwielder? "He was the original shadowmage. His advances in magic are legendary. Less well known is that he was also a pioneer in the field of enchanting staffs. Every staff of his that I have uncovered has led me to greater understanding. Today we would consider his techniques rudimentary, but the genius is still evident." Travel to a radiant location in Skyrim or Solstheim, and retrieve the staff which is always located in a chest. The staff will be found in either a Bandit Camp, Dragon Lair, Dragon Priest Lair, Draugr Crypt, Falmer Hive, Forsworn Camp, Hagraven Nest, Vampire Lair or Warlock Lair. Possible locations *Ansilvund *Bleak Falls Barrow *Blind Cliff Cave *Bloodlet Throne *Boulderfall Cave *Broken Helm Hollow *Chillwind Depths *Cragwallow Slope *Darkwater Pass *Dead Men's Respite *Druadach Redoubt *Duskglow Crevice *Eldersblood Peak *Embershard Mine *Falkreath Watchtower (labelled as Crossroads Watchtower in the journal) *Fellglow Keep *Folgunthur *Forsaken Cave *Fort Fellhammer *Geirmund's Hall *Gloomreach *Halldir's Cairn *Halted Stream Camp *Harmugstahl *High Gate Ruins *Hob's Fall Cave *Kagrenzel *Lost Echo Cave *Lost Valkygg *Lost Valley Redoubt *Mara's Eye Pond *Moldering Ruins *Movarth's Lair *Ragnvald *Rift Watchtower *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt *Shimmermist Cave *Sightless Pit *Silverdrift Lair *Snapleg Cave *Stony Creek Cave *Sunderstone Gorge *Swindler's Den *Tolvald's Cave, through Tolvald's Gap, and finally in Tolvald's Crossing *Treva's Watch *Valthume *Volskygge *Volunruud *Yngol Barrow *Yngvild Possible staves *Azra's Staff of Charming *Azra's Staff of Daedric Command *Azra's Staff of Dread Zombies *Azra's Staff of Expulsion *Azra's Staff of Fear *Azra's Staff of Fireballs *Azra's Staff of Paralysis *Azra's Staff of Vanquishment *Azra's Grand Staff of Repulsion *Azra's Staff of the Storm Atronach *Azra's Grand Staff of Turning Upon retrieving the staff, return to Neloth, who will then grant the Dragonborn a leveled staff as a reward: I've got Azra's staff. "You didn't have to speak a word. I could sense it the moment you came in. You've proven your worth, and I'm as good as my word. Take this staff from my personal collection. I think you'll find it useful." Reward *Random leveled staff Journal Trivia *Azra Nightwielder was a character in . *It is possible to keep whatever staff is required to turn in, simply by placing it on a weapon rack, and then turning the quest in to Neloth. de:Azras Stäbe es:Bastones de Azra ru:Посохи Азры Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Quests